YouTube Soul Eaters
by Marikia
Summary: A mash of the Soul Eater realm and YouTube. I might add other YouTubers later, but for now it's these four, including NateWantsToBattle and Morgan Want


If anyone went to Hyde Park in London, they'd hear the sounds of fighting, deep in the park. In fact, some rather loud grunts and yells were coming from within the trees, enough to attract attention. However, no one came to investigate. No one in their right mind would go into the park at mid night. It just wasn't safe. For people who weren't miesters that is.

Once again a yell bounced off the trees as a silhouetted person fell through the air, a double edged sword glinting silver. With a soft thud the person landed, gracefully straightening out of their kneeled landing position and leaving the tip of the sword nestled in the damp earth. For a few moments, all that could be heard was the wind and the soft pants of the swordsman.

"Come on Dan, one more time." Echoed a voice through the night, lilting teasingly towards singing the words. The person glared downwards at the sword, the moon reflecting off it like a mirror, showing damp brown hair and a slightly put off frown. A hand left the hilt of the blade to push a few strands of sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Oh come on Nate, we've been at this for over two hours!" He waved said hand at the moon somewhere above. A chuckle echoed from the sword and the upper half of a man materialized, playfully pulling his black rimmed glasses down to 'sternly' scold the man holding the rest of the sword.

"Dan, if you wanna get better, we at least need to resonate once. We can't do that if you can barely handle my split form!" Nates' eyes squinted shut as he grinned, vaguely reminding Dan of one of those odd Asian dolls.

"I know, but resonating seems so intimate and…"

"Dude, it's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me!" Dan gaped at Nate as the weapon laughed.

"Hey!" Dan let go of the sword and lunged at Nate, making the black haired man yelp and completely transform back to human. Of course this resulted in Dan over shooting and falling on his face. Nate just laughed and brushed his jacket and jeans off, watching amusedly as Dan sat up and brushed himself off.

"Smooth man"

"shut up" Dan huffed, standing up and pouting slightly at the older man. "Come on, let's get this done so I can go and veg out." He held out a hand to Nate, waiting impatiently.

"Sure thing." He walked back over "seriously though, why don't you want to resonate?" Dan blinked as his hand connected with Nates and the latter turned into his sword form, still talking, his reflection visible in the metal, "I mean, it's like I'm hitting a solid wall, which is not a pleasant feeling by the way."

"Sorry Nate, I'll stop and actually try."

"You better, it fuckin hurts!" Dan rolled his eyes at the complaining weapon and steadied himself in a basic attack position. Dan took a deep breath and tightened his grip, muttering a soft "okay" to alert Nate.

Slowly Dan could feel Nate reach out to his soul, obviously cautious of another energy wall blocking him. This time though, there was no block as Dan continued to breathe steadily to keep himself balanced. Soon he felt the first touch to his soul, and shuddered a bit. Was this what all miesters felt the first time they resonated with someone? It felt so amazing, like he could take on twenty kishin.

"Dan, match with me, okay?" Nates' slightly amused tone rang though his head and snapped Dan out of his Resonance induced haze.

"right." He tightened his grip and began to swing around in a wide arc, pushing off the ground hard as he did.

"Soul Resonance/ _Soul Resonance_!"

The joint 'shout' from both of them helped match their waves and a bright light filled the clearing of the park they were practicing with. Three seconds later, Dan landed once more on the ground, kneeling with his head bent and panting slightly.

This time though, he was holding two Hwando. The one in his left hand was in front of him, ready to attack, while the other was slightly behind him, resting comfortably on the small of his back. From the blade on his back dangled five wires, barely visible to the naked eye.

"Finally!" Shouted Nate, grinning in the reflection of the Sword Dan hand extended. The miester smirked and pushed off the ground, flying into a series of moves that he and nate had rehearsed and pounded for the last two hours. It felt amazing, though it did feel slightly off for some reason, but he pushed it away.

"This is amazing!" He whipped his right hand forward and attacked a tree, pausing in shock as the five wires left deep cuts in the wood. What the hell? A laugh echoed through his head, and Nate reappeared in the sword.

"Razor wire, it attaches to both of my blades." Dan smirked,

"perfect." He wanted to keep fighting now that they were in resonance, only to find that Nate had become one sword again without him noticing.

"What the…?"

"You lost your concentration, and we slipped out of resonance." This time Nates torso merged out of the sword, yawning slightly. "That's fine though, we should go back now." Dan nodded, completely agreeing. It was ass o'clock right now, and all he wanted to do was play some games and sleep for a while.

"Morgan should be at the hotel, if you want to stay with us?" offered Nate, completely transforming back and stretching out some.

"Nah, I need to get home anyway. How long are you here for this time?" inquired Dan, heading towards a bench at the end of the clearing to grab his and Nates bag. The American couldn't be here long, not with being a Deathscythe, singer, and vlogger. Nate hummed some and followed the younger man, thinking.

"About a week this time, then Morgan and I are going back to the states. You should come to L.A sometime, that way you can hang out at the studios, and we can go meet death." An eye roll was the only answer he got as his bag was tossed at him by Dan.

"No thanks on the meeting Death part. What am I supposed to do? Go and tell him that he's got a useless miester with no weapon who is only good at making YouTube videos?" He scoffed and shook his head some. "No thanks. Besides, aren't you supposed to be recording tomorrow for your channel?" Nate nodded some,

"yeah, I've got a new cover to record, and a pokemon play through as well, what about you?" Dan shrugged a bit. "I've got some editing to do, and I'm gonna message AmazingPhil about possibly collaborating on something." Nate raised an eyebrow and started walking down the park path, head towards the tube, Dan following.

"You've been talking with him?"

"yeah, I'd like to think we're friends, though we haven't been able to meet in person yet." The last part was muttered, but was picked up by Nate, who chose not to comment. They walked in silence for a while until they got underground to get on their separate trains.

"Alright, well I'll see you later this week then?" Nate confirmed, pausing in his steps. Dan nodded his agreement as he dug out his oyster card.

"yeah."

"Good, I'll see you later then. Don't be a stranger and text Morgan and I!" He called, heading to his own train.

"yeah, okay. bye!" Dan waved and walked off, humming slightly. He had some song that Nate had been singing while they were resonating stuck in his head now. Damn him and his catchy songs. As he walked, he opened his phone and shot off a text to his internet friend, Phil.

-Hey Phil, what do you think of a collab? - He shut his phone after, as it was 1:30 in the morning, so he wasn't expecting the ding of a follow up text.

-Sounds awesome! I just got done with some stuff, and it's most of this week, but perhaps this weekend? -

Dan blinked some, damn he was busy till this weekend. Well, that wasn't horrible.

-Sure, do you want to meet up on Sat or Sun? Or would you prefer over video? -

-I can meet up Sunday morning. I've got concert tickets to an American singer that's here right now. -

Now that's odd, what singer was here from the states?

-Really? What singer? -

Phil's response was quick, followed by another message that made Dan freeze in his tracks.

-The singer is named Nate I think? He's on YouTube named Natewantstobattle. -

Holy hell, what were the chances. Hurrying as much as he could so not to miss his train, Dan fired off another text to Phil.  
-Really?! I'm going as well, I could just meet you there. -

Ah, shit! His train! Dan ran and all but leaped into the car, barely avoiding getting shut in the door.

-Oh? sure why not? I'll see you then! I got to go now, I'm so bloody tired. -

A hum of agreement made its way from Dan, even though there was no one there to hear him.  
-Alright, night. -  
-Night!- Dan shut his phone and leaned against the train doors tiredly. Well he knew this was going to be a very interesting weekend.


End file.
